rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BugaMeister/RFMC Film Fest Official Details!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Howdy, everybody! It's been a while since I've made a blog post, however, this time around, I'm posting this with great news! Late last week, it was decided amongst the admins that we wanted to pull off an event to celebrate original content, our directors, both large and small, and the community as a whole. The culmination of all our minds? 'RFMC Film Fest!' That's right folks, we're doing a film fest, and this blog post is meant to offer some details about the event. So let us get right into it. Overview and Important Dates To Remember For some who came from the old community, they might remember the tradition of October Fest. It was seen as juvenile from some of the grumps in the community, but, in my personal opinion, was a great thing for a community to have. An event where everyone can congregate, and see what everybody is working on up close and personal, rather than simply in screenshots. There'd be booths, panels, awards ceremonies, and even a fun community game night. The days to remember are October 25th through October 27th. These are the days that Film Fest will occur. There'll be all sorts of events going on at film fest, and here's the list of events and who's putting them on as it currently stands: Opening Ceremony - October 25th '- BugaMeister '' 'Red Productions Panel - October 26th '- Wholesaleryan56'' '''''Jackie Studios Panel - October 26th ''- Jackiepwners RFMC Insider LIVE - October 26th ' '- dare102102 & BugaMeister'' ''Specific times will be posted as the event nears. '' If you're interested in hosting a panel, shoot me, (Buga,) or TemporalNeptune a message on Discord! My tag is '''Buga#0184, and Neptune's is AquariusTN#7537. Panels can be up to a half-hour long, with the only exception being RFMC Insider LIVE which will probably exceed that time limit. With only three days in the fest, there's limited time for panels, so shoot me Booth Details A big part of this sort of event is booths! They're a great way for directors, or builders to show off their work in-game. Reservable booth slots are available and are to be built by directors. They can be any size, (within reason,) however, if you feel your building skills aren't quite up to snuff, message me, (Buga, again,) or TemporalNeptune, on Discord, and I'll have a template booth for you to customize with posters and other accessories. There are a couple of rules, however: *Booths can '''''not have animated components. *Content in booths must be relevant to a directors production! So far, those signed up for booths include: BUGAMEISTER -''' RFMC-CU Phase II Themed Booth 'WHOLESALERYAN56 - '''Red Productions Booth '''JACKIEPWNERS '- Jackie Studios Booth 'MADFORMERSPRO '- Class - R Booth '''ROOKIE1223 - Assorted Builds List will be updated as creators reserve spots. RFMC Horror Film Contest One thing the admins wanted to avoid doing was an awards show, as, in the past, that's lead to an insane amount of bias. So, the compromise was a film contest. If you choose to participate, films are to be made anonymously with no names on them except for a title. They must also be at least ''four minutes long. Directors can choose their own horror genre, but it ''must be a horror genre, (because it'll almost be Halloween!) The films are then to be uploaded unlisted, and sent to BugaMeister, (again,) and they will be uploaded to the RFMC YouTube Channel. A poll will then be run, and whoever wins first place will get a $20 ROBLOX Gift Card, and the second-place winner will be rewarded with a $10 ROBLOX Gift Card, and third place will receive five dollars in ROBUX, (1429 $R,) courtesy of TemporalNeptune and dare102102, because the rest of us admins are broke. (Thanks, fellas. <3 No homo though.) Okay, That's Basically It. Alright, guys and gals. That's RFMC Film Fest! I hope to see your face at the place, preferably with booths, and horror shorts to accompany you! Don't forget who to message. GHOSTBUSTERS! ''' Okay but for real if you have stuff for us, message Buga and Neptune! Don't forget to follow our Twitter, and join our Discord. '''BYEEEEEEEE! BYE-BYE! BYE! Category:Blog posts